I do
by Crazy-Mighty-Boosh-Girl
Summary: Vince and Howard have been together for 1 whole year but on their anniversary it suddenly hits Vince what he needs to do... literally. Follow on to my angle. Starts in Vince's pov. Not sure how many chapters there will be
1. Chapter 1

**Description: **Vince and Howard have been together for 1 whole year but on their anniversary it suddenly hits Vince what he needs to do... literally. Follow on to my angle. Starts in Vince's pov. Not sure how many chapters there will be ^^

**I own nothing of the bosh but I do love it very much. All rights are for Julian and noel =3**

I do.

365 days. 1 whole year to the day it had been since Howard told me he loved me. And I said it back. Today was are anniversary and I had no idea what Howard had got me. But I knew exactly what I had got Howard and what I need to do...

It had all started about 1 month ago. I was on my way to topshop as they were having a massive sale and had to get there. But I had something in the back of my mind. Today was the 12th of November. I knew it meant something. I got my phone out and cheeked my calendar. That's when it hit me. Well when two things hit me literally. One it was precisely one month till mine and Howard's first anniversary and Two a giant sign. What the hell was I going to get Howard? Jazz... No way I could never get that and even if I did what one. A trumpet sock... No he had lots of them. I put my hand to my head as it was hurting from that stupid sign hitting me... But that's when I saw what was on the sign. '**Wedding fair today at 12.30 till 2.30.' **That was it I would propose to Howard. I mean we had known each other for more than 10 years. And all though we had only been dating a year well technically 10 everyone all ways said we were like a married couple. But how could I do it. Would he say 'yes' Of course he would he loved me. I walked down to where the wedding fair was and entered. There were lots of people in the big room all decorated in a bright whites. First thing I needed to look for was a ring. I new howard's ring size from one night when I was trying to paint his finger nails to give him more of a cool look and I put some random ring that I had got in the post from some fan wanting to marry me. It fit just perfect on him.

A woman greeted me at the door. 'Hello sir my names Lil. Do you need any help?' I looked up at her not sure what to say. 'err yeah actually. I'm looking for a wedding ring for my other half. Something simple maybe jazz related. In this size. 'I put my fingers in the size of the ring. She looked at me confused. 'Right urm follow me this way please.' She walked me over to a table with lots of rings. 'I think this one would be something like what you are saying.' She pulled out a silver ring very simple just like how Howard liked it. In the middle was one tiny gem. She turned it on to the back. 'Its a old ring But very pretty. On the back it has this 'She flipped the ring over to show a small trumpet with some writing on. 'The writing saysAmo te. In semper' it's Latin for 'I love you. Forever and always'I believe this is what you were describing.' She smiled at me. It was amazing everything about it and it was the perfect size. Howard would love this. 'It perfect I will take it.' As I walked out of the big hall with the bag in my hand. All I could think about was how the hell am I going to ask him...

**Hope you enjoyed the first half. It will carry on and develop more ^-^. Will start writing the second half soon. Hope you enjoyed. Would love some feedback =3**

**Sorry for any wrong spelling not that good at it =S**


	2. The Park

**Hey guys, sorry for such a long wait. Hopefully be back on track. And thanks for such nice reviews :) Hope you enjoy! **

**Sorry for bad spelling :D xx**

**Still in vinces pov. Carrying on from last one ^^**

The Park

All I could think about for the past week was how am I going to tell him. What if he says no. But I new how I was going to do it... If it worked and naboo helped.

I wock up to feel no one in the bed. I had been up the hole night I'm pretty sure I would of felt howard movie. Unless he didn't come to bed. I slowley got up and creeped to are door it was opend a tiny bit. I could here talkeing or was it arguing. I put my head to the door like a kid to see if I could here anything.

'You don't understand naboo' God danm I can't here anything only little bit's. Why don't naboo understand. God howard why don't you talk loader. 'listen you ballbag grow some balls ok' why would howard need balls I'm pretty sure he has them.

I opend the door and walked out acting as normal as I could. 'morning guys' howard turned round his face was bright red. Naboo walked of a little shyle. 'morning little man. Did you sleep well?' why was he acting so mysteriasly. 'yeah I sleept fine thanks. Hey howard did you come to be last night?' he stood up and walked to the kitcen to make me a tea. He looked surspisase. 'urm no sorry little man had some... stock keeping to do. I have to go Be back latter' howard had grabbed his coat and gone before I could even get a word in. What the hell was going on

I felt the ring almost get hever in my pocket. Maybe this is a bad idea. 'oh naboo come in here' I heard him shuffel in 'what you want vince. Your hair stratners blow up again?' 'No acttuly. Whats wrong with howard?' naboo went all red this was not normale. He was ment to help me. He didn't no what he was helping me with just that I need a table on the roof witch was apparantly impossible... Impossible my ass. 'nothing ok he just needs some air' hmmm...

**howard pov**

I probly shouldn't have run out like that but I was never good at keeping secrets and if i had stayed in there any longer he would of know. I walked over to the park to a bence just infornt of the small pound. The first place me and vince had are first kiss as a couple. Thats when I felt it. The box got heavy in my jeans. I pulled it out and opened it up. Inside was the most perfect ring all sparkle just how vince was to me. Inside the box it had... Marry me vince x. this was the right thing to do I know it. Naboo just needs to make sure we can get to the moon and back he can do that I'm sure he is naboo after all.

Howard looked up to the moon as it turned around. Wich was a little werid for the day time.

I'm the moon

I don't do engagements... Unless your paying

then I do them.

I'm the moon I don't do fucking love

Howard looked back down at the ring a little annoyed by the moon.

Hmmm what else can I do. At that moment it came to me. I ran up to the help desk in the park. 'Hello sir how may I help you?' I cleard my throught 'urm I was woundering if I could block of a little bit of the park. See I want to propose to my partner and this is the place we first kissed.' she looked at me and smiled. That has to be good right. 'hold on a second sir I will just ring my boss to cheek that for you.' she turned around I could see her nodding and muffiling things in to the phone. 'ok thanks. Bye' she turned around with the same smile on her face. 'ok my boss said we do let people block of bits of the park. But there is a charge.' I looked up and smiled this would be perfect. 'thats great I will want it from 6 till around 9ish. That bench over there. She turned to her laptop and typed it all down. 'yep thats fine sir. That will be 500 euros.' ahh shit...

**Vinces pov**

KNCOK KNCOK

I ran down stairs to open the door to a tall man with a bunce of flowers and a card. 'mr Noir' I nodded and took the flowers. Wow howard out did himself this were amazing. I opend the card inside it had a note.

'hey love sorry about this morning

I love you with all my heart little man.

Meet me tonight at 6 at the bench were we first kissed

H Xox'

Why would he want to meet me there of all places...

**I hope you enjoyed guys don't worry it will get to the good parts soon :D **

**I am hopeing the next one will be out soon. Hope you liked leave some nice comments :D Lil Xx**


End file.
